Kill The Rose
by Hopeitis
Summary: Everyone thought Plain Jane was a complete wallflower...but that could all change on one fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant films or whatnot, I only own my OC's.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ignorance is Bliss Indeed**

The cold morning air pierced Caleb's lungs, feeding him with a momentary sense of relief despite the previous night's outcome.

As Caleb was driving down the road with Sarah, on their way to the hospital to see Pogue and Kate; he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to what had just transpired only a few hours ago where he was on the brink of death in the hands of a merciless killer.

His face still bore bloodied scratches and dirt, proof that last night was a far cry from a bad gory dream. The raven haired boy scowled as he recalled the innumerable close-calls and the preternatural blows he took and gave as he fought for his life and the lives of the people he cared for.

Gently squeezing Sarah's small hand in his, he revelled in the warmth that her hand provided him. Only then that he realised that he had not let go of her since leaving Putnam Barn.

Despite his face showing little expression, he was contemplating on how he almost lost her: a girl he had begun to care deeply for. _Almost_ ….he inwardly berated himself, _almost_.

As a sort of assurance to prove to himself that Sarah was alive and well, Caleb turned her hand over and began to rub his thumb across her open palm. Turning her head to his, Sarah smiled sweetly and squeezed his in turn. He smiled in return and consoled himself with the thought that the worst was finally over… or so he thought.

* * *

 _"No, babe…someone might come in any min—", said a feminine voice but a loud moan escaped her treacherous lips soon after._

 _She was trying to think of words to say, protests she had formed in her mind but unfortunately, they were erased as soon as he put his skilful lips on her sweet spots._

 _They were in the natatorium where her lover had trapped her at a corner that was the farthest from the building's main entrance. He had gotten it into his mind get a quick morning swim in before classes and practically dragged her from her warm, cosy bed to this cold, wet hell-hole, just before sunrise._

 _Begrudgingly, she pandered to his whims no matter how untimely they may be and hoped to get it over with quickly as humanly possible as she had a date with her warm squishy pillow._

 _They had swum a few laps before he impulsively cornered her and begun to touch her in ways he knew she would find it hard to object to._

 _Her lover slowly started kissing her earlobes and trailing them across her jaw and neck. The way he was pressing against her and touching her left a trail of heat and need, sparking a fire within her._

 _Distracted, she let him continue with his wicked ministrations, before realising where they currently were. Quick as a flash, she gave him a soft push and said in a voice she hoped exuded sternness, "Baby, please, not here, not now…"_

 _Disregarding her, he came closer and gave her a wolfish look that made her breath hitch, before capturing her mouth with his whilst his large, calloused hands had other things in mind..._

OAF! A thunderous boom echoed the four walls, as a dark figure fell off from a considerable height. Emerging from the wreckage was a mop of short mousey brown hair; feeling like the fall knocked the wind out of her; the figure started groaning while simultaneously rubbing what she deduced was a bump forming on her forehead before drawing the hair from eyes.

Running her fingers through her hair in an effort to tame it, sadly proved to be unfruitful as she underestimated the frizziness of it and somehow managed to get her fingers tangled in the conundrum which is her hair. Exasperated and on the verge of screaming her lungs out, Jane Smith looked around her room before noticing the big yellow Pikachu-shaped alarm clock on her night stand.

"Damn", she gasped. It was a quarter of an hour before her first class started and she was still in her dorm room, unkempt and unprepared.

* * *

Dashing after getting prepared as quickly as she could, Jane jogged her way to her U.S. History class. She timidly pushed her way through the hordes of students who were on their way to their respective classes as well and mentally contemplated on a few excuses she could tell the teacher in case she was late.

Silently thanking God for arriving to class just in time, Jane with over-exuberance pushed the classroom door -and slammed face first into a student. For the second time in a row that very morning, she had fallen flat on her face, only this time; there was an innocent victim involved.

Kneeling, she massaged the burgeoning bump on her forehead before standing up. Red-faced, Jane started to apologize profusely to her victim but found it hard to look the person in the eye as she was completely and utterly embarrassed.

Keeping her eyes downcast, she could feel her cheeks burning as she sensed the whole class ogling at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. From the corner of her eye, she could see the student pushing himself off the floor and dusting himself off.

Standing to his full height and slowly lifting his head, Jane quietly gasped. Staring point blank at her was the boy who barely half an hour ago was the main star in her oestrogen-filled dreams.

Green orbs locked into brown ones, and it felt like the whole room fell silent. Caleb Danvers was as devastatingly handsome in person as he was in her sweetest of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Of Trials & Tribulation

Time stood still and all that felt real and significant in the world, was the beautiful boy in front of her.

His brown eyes seemed to be flickering between curiosity and exasperation. Try as she might, Jane couldn't look away from his dark orbs which seemed to be hypnotising her, keeping her rooted on the spot. His imposing body exuded an alluring aura of strength and confidence, leaving her completely dazed.

Unbeknownst to Jane, her hair had mussed up when she fell and her current form left a lot to be desired. She was certainly a sight to behold; clothes all wrinkled and face still puffy from just waking up. Anyone who was looking at her couldn't help from grimacing at her dishevelled, almost miserable state of appearance.

In complete contrast to her mien was Caleb Danvers. Though his clothes were slightly rumpled due to the impact, he was hardly worse for wear. With his tie somewhat askew and the front of his shirttails coming out, he still somehow succeeded to look like he just came out of a GQ magazine photo-shoot.

The rising whispers echoing throughout the room eventually forced Jane out of her trance.

At this most opportune time, she in some way managed to lose the ability to speak. Despite opening her mouth to form what she hoped to be an intelligible sound; no words came out. All she could do was gawk openly at the Golden Boy of campus.

The all too familiar sound of heavy footsteps brought an end to the prolonged stare down as both turned around to see Professor Huntington, clad in his signature lace-up leather oxfords, walk through the open door.

In a clipped voice he said, "Mr Danvers and Miss Smith, I suggest both of you take a seat. Unless of course, both of you prefer to stand throughout the whole lesson".

He then proceeded to arch an eyebrow as a silent challenge to either one of them to defy him; fortunately, neither one did just that.

Without sparing Caleb another glance, Jane quickly picked up her things off the floor while ignoring the sniggers of some students as she passed them by to get to a desk in front. Meanwhile, Caleb whose things were already on his desk merely stalked off to his seat.

For every class since freshman year, Jane would sit at the same spot: front row either farthest to the left or right, depending on her mood, the weather and rarely, availability.

Truth be told, Jane favoured sitting alone during lessons. Sitting by herself, with no one by her side made her focus more. She hated interruptions of all kinds during lessons and having an exasperating student next to her, asking for a play-by-play was not her cup of tea. Her whole attention was dedicated to the teacher for the period, which happens to be Professor Huntington presently.

Walking towards his desk, he put his leather briefcase on it before facing his class. For some reason, he peered so sharply at Jane through his black framed glasses that made the latter flush from the scrutiny. She looked down in embarrassment and to her relief, heard the distinct sound of the professor clearing his throat moments later.

After telling everyone to keep quiet, he gave instructions to turn to a particular page. Jane deftly turned the pages of her textbook and noticed to her delight that today's topic was on the Salem Witch Trials.

"As I hope everyone is aware, some 300 years ago, the Salem Witch Trials were held in various areas in Massachusetts. This of course makes this particular event in history, hit closer to home…", sighed Professor Huntington. Something flickered in his gaze, but before Jane could determine the emotion; it was gone and a mask of nonchalance was in its place. Briefly, she wondered if anyone else noticed the strange shift in the professor's demeanour but looking around, it seemed that no one else did.

Slowly, a prevailing sense of anticipation and curiosity filled the air as the chatter gradually died down. Reid Garwin, the occasional class clown was unusually quiet. Silence governed those few moments as everyone was waiting in bated breath for the professor to speak.

He began, "The Salem Witch trials started in the spring of 1692 when a number of young women from Salem Village, present-day Danvers", Jane quickly stole a glance at Caleb who shifted slightly in his seat but otherwise look unperturbed, "began to develop symptoms of the otherworldly kind to which they claimed that they were possessed by the devil himself", as he said that, a few people snickered loudly but he ignored them and continued, "Attributing it to be witchcraft, they accused local women in their village of cunningly casting spells and whatnot towards them in spite."

Jane was scribbling away in her notebook as the professor continued on with his lecture, gripping her pen tightly as a surge of anger coursed through her veins. Her lips pursed as he rambled on the events of the trials. The words ' _injustice, ignorance, and slander'_ , were ringing in her head as she soaked up the information her teacher shared.

After some time, Jane looked around the room and observed how different the atmosphere had changed in comparison to the first few minutes of the lesson. Some of the students were already looking bored, some were chatting among themselves and some were even blatantly sleeping in class. Only a handful of them were still paying attention to him, other than Jane herself of course.

The raven-haired Caleb was sitting on the other side of the class from Jane. He was leaning forward in his chair whilst his best friend Pogue Parry who was sitting next to him, had a pen and notebook firmly in hand. His head was tilted to the right which caused his long wavy hair to fall carelessly on his broad shoulders. Even in the most casual of settings, there was an undeniable subtle elegance to him mixed with a rugged masculinity. The girl behind him was blatantly staring at him looking hopeful, but Pogue didn't notice. It was public knowledge around the school that the biker never had eyes for any girl but Kate Tunney.

Just a few rows behind him sat the youngest of the Sons of Ipswich, Tyler Simmons, whose deep blue eyes were fixed firmly on the professor. His writing arm was casually stretched out on the desk, a pen dangling between his index and middle fingers. Just beside him, Reid had his arms firmly crossed, sitting remarkably straight with a strangely grave look on his face.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the pretty new girl, Sarah Wenham, whisper something in Caleb's ear. For a moment, Jane was green with envy at the tender exchange between the new couple. Luckily, her temper quickly subsided when she noticed Caleb merely nod his head in response to Sarah but his dark eyes never leaving the professor.

The peculiarity of the situation on finding Spenser Academy's most attractive male specimens giving their undivided attention in class was deeply unnerving for Jane. For never had she in all her years of sharing classes with either one of them, witnessed any of the Sons of Ipswich be completely engrossed in a particular lecture; much less together, at the same time.

Jane's mind drifted as she questioned what it was that held their interest, was it the taboo subject of magic or the geographical proximity of the topic? Both could be the reason, she silently concluded, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe there was something else.

The loud drawling voice of the professor finally shook her from her reverie.

"I'm sure that most of you might find today's topic…frustrating. I know it's hard to believe that the events we talked about today really did happen in our beloved town and state. It truly is a shame", sighed Professor Huntington. His voice sounded restrained and for a moment, Jane was touched by the genuine tone of sincerity in his words.

A strange silence ensued after that and every one of his students who were accustomed with his lessons knew of its significance: it was time for the professor to choose a student or students (depending on the remaining duration of the lesson) to speak his or her mind on the topic at hand. Usually, it was done completely by random as Professor Huntington loved weeding out those who had paid attention in class and those who hadn't.

Those who hadn't paid attention, were silently hoping their lucky stars that they don't get picked, while those who were alert throughout his lecture, were already prepared and usually couldn't care less if they did get called them up.

As if on cue, the professor's scrutinising eyes searched through his students, looking for a victim. Finally, his eyes stopped skimming and settled on a particular target.

"Miss Smith, care to share your thoughts on the topic?" he asked, his eyes peering over the top of his black rimmed spectacles at Jane. The corners of his lips lifted subtly.

At the mention of her name, Jane rigidly sat up. Within just seconds of him directing the question at her, she could feel her heart slowly sink as she sensed the whole room's attention narrowing down on her. She swallowed hard and her breath stricken with anxiety.

Jane's hands were shaking and her breathing became more erratic the second she realised that she had to speak in a roomful of people, public speaking always made her squirmish.

She could feel the eyes of her classmates boring into the back of her head and all the while, Professor Huntington was frowning with his arms crossed, waiting for her answer.

Jane nervously bit her bottom lip, twisting her fingers together as she tried to calm herself down. _Better to give any answer than none at all, Jane_ , she told herself silently. Racking her brain, she tried to piece a coherent answer together, but unfortunately, the words that came out of her mouth were not as smooth as the ideas formed in her head.

"I…..I t-think what we can take from this is err… s-shows the dangers of islolasism…I mean, isolationism!…b-because the um women who were accused…were all umm what s-society at the time…deemed err different…outcasts! ", she blurted out.

Realising that she had nothing more to say or rather, she had nothing more embarrassing to spew out, Jane lowered her eyes and ended her answer with an eloquent, "So yeah…"

She hung her head, not daring to look at anybody. But if she had cared to look up at her peers, what she would have witnessed would be an assortment of colourful facial expressions ranging from smirks and knitted eyebrows, though majority carried the same look as Professor Huntington: utter bewilderment and gaped at her like she just spoke in Greek.

Jane suddenly felt hot all over; a blush had spread all over her face, leaving her with an odd look akin to a ripe tomato. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to bury her head in the ground and never come up. In passing, she pondered what the Sons of Ipswich were thinking; _they must all think I'm an idiot_ , she thought in anguish.

As always, she was a bundle of nerves when it came to speaking her thoughts out in public because the fear of sounding like an idiot or getting the wrong answer were what she feared most. She knew she sounded smarter on paper…just not in person.

"Hmmm….isolationism…that's very perceptive, Miss Smith", said the professor slowly as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "and indeed, the danger of isolationism is a central theme but the same can be said for religious extremism, false accusations and of course lapses in due process…"

Although, his demeanour sounded as if he was seriously considering her answer, Jane couldn't help feeling that the only reason he was regarding her ramblings was merely out of pity and as a way to redeem her in the eyes of her critical peers. She once again felt the desire to bury her head in the ground and never come up again. Especially now, when Reed's sarcastic laugh boomed on the other side of the room.

Just before the professor could reprimand him, the school bell rang signalling the end of first period.

Above the clatter of students putting their belongings in their bags, the professor managed to shout out the class assignment which was a 4-page handwritten summary on the Salem Witch Trials and on the last page, their personal opinion on the topic, to be sent by Friday.

Jane scribbled the details in her personal notebook, mentally promising herself to start working on it later after school.

Slinging on her backpack, she was already out the classroom door ready to go to her next class located on the other side of the school. Most of her classmates had already exited the classroom and were milling around the hallway, casually chatting with friends before their next class.

"Hey weirdo!" someone bellowed.

Startled, Jane arbitrarily whipped her head towards the source of the voice. Turning around, she found a red-haired Kira Snider standing right behind her; the latter's toned arms crossed across her impressive chest while an evil smirk played on her lips.

"Tell me, weirdo...were you always this weird or did Caleb managed to knock the shit out of brains before class?", Kira asked maliciously, casually inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

Jane had always admired Kira's immaculate white teeth from afar but right then, the way Kira was baring her teeth at her, vividly reminded her of a lioness' snarl before it devours its prey.

The mousy-haired girl flushed and lowered her eyes. She hated confrontations and always avoided them at all costs.

"Did you hear me, weirdo? Or have you gone deaf too? Tsk tsk tsk, whatever shall we do to li'l miss pipsqueak here?", taunted Kira, a huge smile spreading across her flawless face.

The students in the hallway were gathering all around her and muttering behind her back. Similar to spectators in a Roman gladiatorial arena, Jane's public humiliation became their main source of entertainment. By then, she had resigned to the fact that no one in their right mind would stand up for her, not like in the movies because in reality: she had no friends and no one dared to be on the receiving end of the red-haired Queen Bee's wrath.

"Hey babe!" exclaimed Aaron Abbot, strutting casually to Kira. Flinging his arm around her shoulders, he pecked her on the cheek. After a few seconds of admiring her profile, he finally noticed Jane standing awkwardly in front of them. He arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend silently asking her what the deal was.

Kira grinned and with a voice dripping with fake sweetness, she said "Aaron, I don't think you've met, Jill Schmidt, the weirdo of the whole school. You know, the klutz who knocked Caleb onto the floor before class and the spaz who couldn't control her stutter long enough to answer a fucking question?", while rolling her eyes dramatically.

A dark flush spread across Jane's face. Biting her bottom lip, she held so tightly to her backpack straps that her knuckles turned white. All the while, she kept her mouth completely shut. It'll be over soon, she told herself again and again.

"I mean, the Prof should win like an award or something. How he could understand you over your fucking s-s-s-stutter, I wouldn't know…because unlike you weirdo, normal people like us", pointing to herself and Aaron, "don't have that problem."

"Or maybe it's in the genes, babe. I mean, what with her dad being a school janitor and all, must be the reason why he couldn't get a real job…too fucking stupid and it seems like it runs in the family", mocked Aaron, his eyes raked down Jane's body, taking in her blemished face, short stature, and overall, pitiful appearance.

Jane felt a sting of pain pierce her heart at the mention of her father, her lips quivered and her eyes filled with tears which threated to fall.

"Aww is the little baby crying?", asked Kira, pouting dramatically, "Oh shit we have a cry-baby over here!".

Jane could see the amusement dancing in Kira's eyes as the latter leaned in so close that the former could notice the iciness in those blue eyes, the thick foundation caked on her face, and smell the expensive floral perfume that was applied to dizzying heights.

"Why don't you do us all a favour and just kill yourself, weirdo?," she whispered cruelly, "one less _outcast_ to worry about".

Stepping back and tilting her head to the side, Kira smirked as she watched Jane slowly crumble in front of her eyes.

All it took was the Queen Bee's last line to make Jane break as the emotions that she had tried to keep in check ever since Aaron mentioned her father, burst out. One by one they fell, big fat tears slipped away from her green eyes.

Looking around, she realised that the students in the hallway have formed a circle around her, making her feel like a zoo animal. Jane could hear laughing, jeers and even a catcalls and the din grew more incessant by the second. She felt so vulnerable, so powerless, so exposed...

Hot burning tears were running down her face. Her vision had fogged up and even Kira and Aaron became a fuzzy blur to her. She couldn't think, she couldn't hear herself over the noise of her pounding heart which threatened to burst out from her ribcage from the public humiliation.

Jane did the only thing she could think of at the moment which was to run away, far far away from her tormentors. Turning around, she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, her backpack banging against her back. Her next class and even the weight of the heavy load she was carrying seemed to be obliterated from her thoughts.

Flashes of memories flitted through her mind's eye as she ran; the insults about her father, her father's smiling face, Kira's evil smirk, Aaron's eyes raking her up and down, the faceless jeerers and even Caleb's beautiful frowning face.

Her senses started numbing as her energy waned from the mental and physical exertion. Feeling lightheaded, Jane stopped to catch her breath. She bent over with her hands to her knees as she forced herself to inhale and exhale. After a few minutes, Jane's heart rate finally stabilised.

Straightening herself up, she carefully took in her surroundings. It took a couple of seconds for her vision to focus and when it did, she let out a soft sigh. Instinctively, her body had guided her to the one place she had once called her sanctuary once upon a time, exactly three years ago.


End file.
